Albion Anew
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story in which Arthur is finally reawakened after his death after the Battle of Camlann. Merlin is there to help his friend adjust and as they delve into the mystery that has awakened Arthur, their other friends also return from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Albion Anew **

**This is a story in which Arthur is finally reawakened after his death after the Battle of Camlann. Merlin is there to help his friend adjust and as they delve into the mystery that has awakened Arthur, their other friends also return from the dead.**

**Chapter 1**

In Modern day England Merlin now lives in the town that surrounds the lake of Avalon and one night in the year 2013, Merlin has a dream in which he sees a flash of white light and then sees the boat in which he had laid Arthur after he had died sailing towards him from the island in the middle of the lake. When the boat reaches him on the shore, he looks inside and sees someone he thought he'd never see again - Arthur Pendragon.

Suddenly Merlin wakes up and smiles, before rushing to put on his clothes and shoes. Moments later he is driving his car towards the lake, when he gets there, he runs to the shore, sees a burst of bright white light, just like in his dream, and then a boat coming towards him. When the boat reaches him, just as he had in his dream, he looks inside and sees Arthur.

A second later Arthur awakens with a big gasp of air, sees Merlin and sits up. "Merlin, where am I?" he asks his old friend.

"That sire, is going to take a very long time to explain" answers Merlin.

After helping Arthur out of the boat, the two friends sit down on the grass and just sit there for a little while looking over the lake. "Are you going to tell me where I am, why I'm here?" questions Arthur.

"I cannot answer the why just know, but the where I can, you are in the town of Glastonbury" replies Merlin.

"And what year is it?" inquires Arthur.

"It is the year 2013" states Merlin.

"2013, so how long have I been ... dead?" asks Arthur.

"You have been gone from this world for over 1500 years" answers Merlin.

"What happened to Gwen, after I died?" questions Arthur.

"She lived a good life, she ruled well, she allowed magic in the kingdom once again, and she had a child, 8 months after you died" informed Merlin.

"I have, ... had a child" stuttered Arthur.

"Yes, a son, named Arthur Gwaine Elyan Pendragon, he was a good person, Gwen made me promise to stay with him before she died, you would have been proud of him Arthur". recalled Merlin.

"So what do we do now?" asks Arthur

"We go back to my house, and think of what to do and why you were brought back from the dead" says Merlin.

Merlin them leads Arthur up the path to his car, Arthur doesn't know what to make of the vehicle. "What is this contraption?" asks a confused Arthur.

"It's called a car, it's the 21st century version of a horse and cart, and believe it is much faster, get in and fasten the belt.

Arthur gets in the car and they drive off back to Merlin's house.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ten minutes later the newly reunited friends arrive at a large house which Arthur views in astonishment when he gets out of the car. "You live here Merlin!" he asks in amazement.

"Yeah, I do" answers Merlin.

"How can you afford this?" queried Arthur.

"Believe it or not but I am fairly rich in this century" responds Merlin.

"How?" questions Arthur.

"I have earned it through some business ventures" explains Merlin who then goes on to say "Would you like to come inside?".

A moment later they enter the house and Merlin gives Arthur an overview of the house "It has six bedrooms, four bathrooms, 2 lounge areas, a large dining room and kitchen and a couple of acres of land".

"Impressive" comments Arthur.

"C'mon, follow me" says Merlin.

Arthur then follows Merlin to the dining room where Arthur sits at the head of the table and Merlin to his right. "Would you like something to drink?" inquires Merlin.

"After what I've been through, a tankard of mead would be great" responds Arthur.

"_Gifsceatt min cyning mid __āc__glæs__ of meodu_" says Merlin in the language of the Old Religion.

Then a tankard of mead appears before Arthur, who happily starts to drink it. After he has put it down he asks "So Merlin, do you have any idea at all as to why I was resurrected".

"Absolutely none I'm afraid, I was told aeons ago that Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King would appear again when the world was in a time of need" replies Merlin.

"And who told you this?" questions Arthur.

"An old friend whose name was Kilgharrah, he told me that just after you had died on the shore of the lake" recalled Merlin.

"So I suppose the first thing to do is to determine why I was resurrected then isn't it" surmises Arthur.

"No, the first thing to do would be to introduce you to the nuances of the this time period" said Merlin.

"And how are you going to do that?" demanded Arthur.

"The quickest way would be with magic" answered Merlin.

"Get on with it then" commanded Arthur.

Merlin then tells Arthur to look him in the eyes, which he does and then Merlin says "Tæcan min cyning eal he sceolde cnāwan forhwæga hwæt ah gelumpen siþþan he ācwolen".

Moments later after the spell has shown Arthur things like the rule of the Tudors, the Great Fire of London and all the wars that have happened Arthur says "All of that has happened".

"Indeed it has and I have seen it all" continued Merlin.

After a little silence, Merlin shows Arthur to his room, but before Merlin leaves Arthur to sleep Arthur asks "How did you cope Merlin, on your own all this time?"

"I've not been on my own, I've made friends along the way, but I knew that my best friend would eventually come back and he'd help to heal the world once more. Goodnight Arthur" explains Merlin.

"Goodnight Merlin" says Arthur before he falls asleep.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Arthur walks down the stairs still dressed in the armour that he was resurrected in. Merlin is in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Arthur, how did you sleep" asks Merlin.

"Well enough thank you" answers Arthur.

"Here" says Merlin giving Arthur a plate full of food.

"So they still make the food that I like then" comments Arthur.

"They do, but there is so much more now, new flavours, new textures, your waistline is going to expand even more". says Merlin.

"Still haven't changed have you because you're still calling me fat". continued Arthur.

"Just sit down and eat" added Merlin.

Arthur then sits down at the table and tucks into his meal which he seems to enjoy. After he has finished he asked the question "So, what are we going to do?".

"Well first of all we have to get you out of that armour and into some clothes which won't make you stand out". explained Merlin.

"Why, what is wrong with my armour?" questions Arthur.

"Nothing but if you go around in this day and age dressed like that you'll be ridiculed". replied Merlin.

"What do you suggest that I wear then?" inquires Arthur.

Five minutes later Arthur walks back into the dining room dressed in denim trousers, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of trainers. "Are you sure this is what people in this time wear?" asks Arthur.

"Yes I am, now come on, let's go into town" insisted Merlin.

"In the car again" suggested Arthur.

"Yes in the car again, now come on" said Merlin.

The two then leave the house, get in the car and head to town.

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the centre of Glastonbury Arthur is looking around him, not knowing what to make of his surroundings. "Merlin, what is this place?" he asks tentatively.

"It's a modernized market, all the places to buy things are in buildings. Now c'mon we've got things to do" says Merlin.

Merlin leads Arthur down the road to a clothes shop, they walk inside and look at the different things on the racks."Are you sure all of this is clothing?" whispers Arthur.

"Yes, now we have to buy you some more clothes so that you'll fit it" replies Merlin.

After searching through many clothes shops, Merlin and Arthur are on their way back to the car when they pass an electronics shop with T.V.'s in the window. "What are those things and why are the pictures moving and why is sound coming out of them?" asks Arthur.

"It's called a television, it's a form of entertainment in this time" explains Merlin.

They walk a little further down the road and some girls keep staring at Arthur. "Why are those girls looking at me?" he questions.

"Guess you clotpole" answers Merlin.

"Shut up you idiot, let's get going" stated Arthur.

A few hours later at Merlin's house, Merlin walks into the lounge to see Arthur sitting on a couch and staring into the fireplace. "What are you doing?" inquires Merlin.

"I was just thinking about Guinevere" answers Arthur.

"I understand, you miss her, I miss her too, I miss them all, Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, Percival. Do you want me show you a vision of them all?" announced Merlin.

"You can do that?" says Arthur in surprise.

" Yes, I can show you a vision once a day and once a day only, it is a powerful spell, it drains my energy a little" replies Merlin.

"That's ok, please do it" urged Arthur.

"Ok, look into the flames of the fireplace" Merlin informs.

Arthur looks straight into the flames and Merlin says the words "Gesweotolian ūs begen hu ic cȳþed Guinevere Pendragon hiere ceorl ācwolen".

Then in the flames a ghostly image of Merlin and Gwen in the Royal chambers is shown, "I'm sorry your majesty but I was too late, I couldn't save him, I tried, I tried so hard" says the ghost Merlin.

"I know I just can't believe he's gone and Merlin we are still friends are we not so you may call me Gwen" replies the ghost Gwen.

After a little silence between the two ghosts, Ghost Gwen says "A few days ago Gaius implied something, I asked him if I knew the sorcerer who saved us in the battle and he said yes. So I have a question to ask you Merlin, was it you?"

"Yes it was" replied the Ghost Merlin.

"Did Arthur know before he died?" inquires the Ghost Gwen.

"Yes, and even though he resented me for lying to him all this time, I think he accepted me for who I am" guesses the Ghost Merlin.

"Good because by the powers vested in me as Queen of Camelot I knight you as Sir Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot and your first order of business is to send out the message that magic is once again allowed in Camelot" announces Ghost Gwen.

"Thank you Gwen, thank you" replies Merlin.

It is at that point that the Ghostly scene faded away into the embers.

"She made you Court Sorcerer!" says an incredulous Arthur.

"Yes she did, now come on let me teach you about the dishwasher" Merlin.

Arthur and Merlin then head into the kitchen, meanwhile at the Lake of Avalon, a figure is seen sailing towards the shore in a boat, when the boat reaches the shore the figure gets out and it is revealed to be Gwaine.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At Merlin's house Arthur is standing in the garden when Merlin comes out to him "Are you alright Arthur?" Merlin asks his friend.

"I was thinking I might go for a walk to the lake" replies Arthur.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asks Merlin.

"No, but thank you anyway, I'd like to go alone, to feel close to those I love most" answers Arthur.

"Okay, I'll see you later" says Merlin.

Arthur walks around the house, down the drive and towards the lake. Meanwhile, Gwaine having just been resurrected is walking away from the lake in the direction of the town centre when two girls cross the road to his side and one of them asks him "Yo mate, where are headed in that get up?".

"I don't know what you mean, this is my armour" he replies.

The other girl then asks him "I've not seen you around before, are you new to town?"

"Yeah, listen ladies could you please tell me if there is a man named Arthur that lives here?" he asks.

"Not that I know of sorry" answers the first girl.

"What about a Merlin?" inquires Gwaine.

"Merlin, ... oh you mean Will, yeah he lives about a mile and a half back the way you came in a big house with six bedrooms" says the second girl.

"Thank you, goodbye" answers Gwaine.

"You're welcome, bye" says the first girl.

Gwaine heads off in the direction that the girls told him about and the girls walk towards the town.

At the lake Arthur is standing in the bank looking over the water "I miss you Gwen, and Elyan, Leon, Percival, don't think I've forgotten you, I miss you all" addressed Arthur.

"Don't you think you've forgotten someone?" asks a voice from his right. Arthur looks up and sees Gwaine.

"Gwaine! What are you doing here?" he asks in surprise.

"Same as you old friend, I came back from the dead" answers Gwaine and then the two friends hug.

"So would you like to tell me why both of us have been resurrected?" inquires Gwaine.

"I wouldn't know, but Merlin might" answers Arthur.

At Merlin's house, Arthur walks in the front door with Gwaine and shouts "Hey Merlin, you're gonna need to make up another bed".

Merlin walks out of the kitchen and says "What for ... Gwaine, how ... why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me friend" answers Gwaine.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur are sat around the table in the dining room in Merlin's house talking.

"So let me get this straight, Merlin has magic" says Gwaine.

"Yep I sure do" answers Merlin.

"Was it you who brought us back from the dead?" inquires the Knight.

"No, I expected Arthur to return but not you" responds the warlock.

"Why Arthur?" questions Gwaine.

"He is the Once and Future King who is destined to return when Albion is in dire need of him" responds Merlin.

"Merlin, if Gwaine is here, do you think that more of our friends will return to the land of the living?" asks Arthur

" It's possible, I mean of the legends that I heard all those years ago it was always only Arthur who would return" answers Merlin.

"Yes but that doesn't explain why Gwaine is here?" ponders the King.

"Maybe the world realised that for Arthur to right the wrongs of the world he would need the people who helped him build Camelot the first time round" guesses Merlin.

"So you think Leon, Percival and Gwen could return as well" inquires Gwaine.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see" replies Merlin.

"Okay now that the heavy stuff is out the way can I ask you both what on Earth are you wearing?" says Gwaine.

"Clothes of this time period, you'll have to wear them too" explains Merlin.

"Yes, for now though I'd like to sleep" comments Gwaine.

Merlin and Arthur laugh at what their friends has said.

"You've been dead for over 1500 years and you want to sleep" proclaimed Arthur.

"What's wrong with that" was Gwaine's reply.

"Nothing, come on, let me show you to your room" says Merlin.

The next day the three friends are sat in the living room not knowing what to do with themselves.

"So what do we do now" ponders Gwaine

"How about we go out for lunch" answers Gwaine.

"Sounds great to me" comments Arthur.

A minute later as the three of them are walking out the door.

"Oh and Gwaine, you may have to use a different name when in the company of others" explains Merlin

"Why, what's wrong with my name?" exclaims Gwaine.

"Nothing, it's just that Gwaine isn't a common name these days, so how's about Connor or maybe James" asks Merlin

"Daniel, it was the name of a childhood friend" put in Gwaine.

"Great, let's go then" says Merlin.

**End of Chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In a café in Glastonbury, Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine are reading the menu's with Arthur and Gwaine looking very confused.

"I don't recognise the names of any of these dishes" whispers Arthur.

"Neither do I" comments Gwaine

"How's about an omelette" says Merlin

"What's an Omelette?" asks Arthur

"It's whisked eggs with milk and if you choose to you can have bacon in it" answers Merlin.

"I'll have one of those" piped Arthur

"Me too" agreed Gwaine.

"Great, I'll order. Excuse me miss" called Merlin

A waitress with the name tag Keisha comes over to them.

"Hi there I'm Keisha, I'll be your server today, what can I get you?" asks the young waitress.

"Two bacon omelettes, 1 1/4 pounder with chips please and 3 waters please" replies Merlin.

"That'll be about 20 minutes or so" says Keisha

She walks away and comes back 20 minutes later with their food and drink.

"What is it you're eating Merlin?" asks Arthur.

"Beef Burger with chips, here, why don't you both try a chip?" answers Merlin.

He gives them both a chip to try, which they both like and then Gwaine asks how they are made.

"In a deep fat fryer, though don't eat them too often, or you'll expand faster than Arthur's waist line" says Merlin which makes Gwaine laugh.

"What is it with you and calling me fat?" exclaims Arthur

A little while later, in the living room back at Merlin's house, Arthur and Gwaine are sat on the couch talking about the Camelot they remember.

"You know, thinking about it, there were so many hints about who Merlin truly was, the way he kept disappearing, how he was always so secretive. Do you remember that one time, when Gaius was sick and he couldn't attend to Gwen who was also ill and so Merlin went in to help her and 5 minutes later when we went in, she was sat up and talking" says Gwaine.

Arthur stays silent after the mention of Gwen's name. "Oh, sorry, I should've thought about how it's make you feel before mentioning Gwen" apologises Gwaine.

"Oh no its fine, I just thought that it's time for another one of Merlin's visions" comments Arthur.

"What do you mean visions?" asks Gwaine.

Arthur then explains to Gwaine all about the visions that Merlin has been showing to which Gwaine says something along the lines of "Woah, he can do that".

That is when Merlin comes in from the kitchen and says "I can do what?".

Then Arthur asks Merlin to show them another vision, to which he obliges and tells them both to look into the flames of the fire and breathe deeply.

"_Ætīewende ūs eall se tid Guinevere Pendragon fand __ūt__ heo __wæs umborwesende_" says Merlin.

A ghostly image appears in the fireplace it is of Gwaine's funeral, Leon, Percival, Merlin, Gwen and Gaius are seen stood to the side of Gwaine's burial site. Percival then places flowers on his chest.

"I know you wouldn't have like these but its tradition isn't it" remarked Percival.

All the ghostly images laugh, except Gwen who start to cry.

"Are you ok" inquires Merlin.

"I'm just sad that I couldn't to this with Arthur" sobs Gwen.

"I told you, it was his destiny to live in Avalon until he is ready to return to this world" answers Merlin.

"I know, it's just doing this reminds me how hard I'm going to find life in the coming years" says Gwen.

"What do you mean your majesty?" questions Merlin.

"Earlier today Gaius told me that there's a possibility that I might be pregnant" replies Gwen.

"Really" says Merlin.

"Nothing is confirmed at the moment but it certainly seems that way" explained Gaius

"So it seems that Arthur's going to live on in Camelot for a long time to come" announced Leon

"It certainly is a possibility" Gwen hypothesized.

The ghostly image changes to a few months in the future to see Gwen standing at the window in her room, stroking her swollen belly, then it fades and shows Arthur looking shocked.

"I'm a father" states Arthur

"Yes you are" replies Merlin

"Why did you not tell me earlier?" demands Arthur.

"Because I thought you might appreciate it more finding out from Gwen" answers Merlin.

"Was it a girl or a boy?" inquires Arthur.

"Do you want me to tell you or do you want to wait until tomorrow, because in that vision it's the day Gwen gives birth, names the child and the godparents." says Merlin.

"Will you show me first thing tomorrow morning?" asks Arthur.

"Yes" replies Merlin.

"Then I would like to find out from Guinevere".

**End of Chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning after they have eaten breakfast Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur go into the living room so that Merlin can show them another vision just as Arthur had requested the previous night.

"Alright same rules apply, look into the flames and breathe deeply" says Merlin.

Arthur and Gwaine do as Merlin says.

"_Ætīewende ūs __þrie se dæg Guinevere Pendragon __āgiefen __acennednyss __tō__ an cnapa ac an __mægþ" _said Merlin in the language of the Old Religion.

A ghost image appears of Gwen in her bedroom, giving birth, surrounded by Gaius and Merlin who are assisting her.

"That's it Gwen you're doing really well, one more push and the first one will be out" says the Ghost Gaius.

"First!" exclaims Arthur.

"Sssh" demands Merlin.

Ghost Gwen pushes once more, the first baby comes out and starts to cry which is when Merlin picks it up, cleans it and hands the newborn to Gwen.

"Congratulations Gwen, you have a daughter" beams Merlin.

"Hello there little one, you are so beautiful. Merlin please take her" asks

"Sure" says Merlin who takes the baby girl and puts her in the crib by the side of the bed.

"You've done this once already Gwen, you know what to do" states Gaius

"Let's do this" says Gwen

A couple of pushes later another baby comes out which Ghost Merlin also picks up and dries off before handing it to its mother.

"You have a son" informs Merlin.

Ghost Merlin then gets the girl out of the crib and hands her to her mother so that Gwen is holding both her son and daughter.

"One of each" says Gwen with a tear in her eye.

"Congratulations Guinevere" says Gaius

Then Gwen asks Gaius to leave the room and send in Percival and Leon, 10 minutes pass and Leon and Percival enter the room, they then kneel in front of the bed.

"Long live the Prince and Princess" they say chorused.

"Rise Sirs Leon and Percival" says Gwen

Leon and Percival stand up and congratulate the new mother before Percival asks "May I ask why you called us here?"

"Of course, I asked you all here because there is something I would like to ask of you. Will the three of you consent to being my children's godparents?" asks Gwen

"It would be an honour" says Leon to which Merlin and Percival agree

"Have you come up with names for them yet?" inquires Merlin.

"I have, and I would like to introduce you to Arthur Gwaine Elyan and Isolde Elizabeth Igraine Pendragon, Prince and Princess of Camelot." says Gwen.

The image shows a picture of the twin babies before fading away.

"A boy and a girl, Guinevere always said she wanted one of each" says Arthur.

"Well I for one like the boys name" acknowledged Gwaine.

"What were they like growing up?" questions Arthur

"Isolde was such a sweet girl, she loved horses and doing things with her mum. Arthur on the other hand was just like you, he loved hanging out with his friends, that's Leon and Percival's kids Enid, Elsa, Galahad, Madoc, Kay and Laudine but most of all he loved sword fighting, Leon gave him his first one at 9, it was wooden and he'd just going around starting fights with anyone and everyone"

"Why did I have to bloody die, I missed everything, their first steps, their first words" shouts Arthur.

"They never forgot who their father was, we'd all tell them stories of you, they loved you just as much as if you were there" says Merlin in an attempt at a comforting tone.

"Thank you Merlin, you're a good friend" replies Arthur

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that day the three friends are out for a walk when they comes across two girls.

"Hi Grace, Amber" says Merlin.

"Will, hey, who are your friends?" asks Amber

"This is Arthur and Daniel, guys these two are my friends, this is Grace and Amber" introduces Merlin.

They all say hello to each other.

"Hey Will, did you hear about that woman they found at the lake like three days ago?" queries Grace

Merlin then says that he hadn't heard that so Grace and Amber then explain that a woman was found at the side of the lake with a concussion.

"Oh and get this, she thinks she Queen Guievere, you know from the King Arthur legends" laughs Grace.

The girls then make their excuses and walk off down the road.

"Gwen!" exclaims Arthur

"I know" states Merlin

"We should go to this hospital" says Gwaine

A little while later Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin run into the hospital and straight to reception.

"Hello, I think my sister was brought in a few days ago, she was brought in as a Jane Doe, found by the side of the lake in Glastonbury" says Merlin

"I'll page the Doctor dealing with her case" says the receptionist

"Thank you (whispers to Arthur and Gwaine) Whatever happens, if it is Gwen, her name is Jennifer Pendrake you are her husband and we are her half brothers, ok?" says Merlin

"Deal" says Arthur

Minutes later the doctor comes, introduces himself as Doctor Shaw and takes them ti see the Jane Doe, which they confirm is Gwen, then he leaves the room.

Gwen is lying their looking as though she's sleeping and then with her eyes closed she says "Has he gone?"

"Yes" answers Gwaine.

Gwen then opens her eyes, sits up and hugs Arthur

"You found me, I was beginning to think I actually was crazy, you know they think I'm lying about being who I am" explains Gwen.

"I've missed you Gwen" says Arthur

"I've missed you to Arthur, and you two as well of course" comments Gwen

They hear the Doctor Shaw

"Whatever happens, your name is Jennifer Pendrake, this is your husband Arthur and we are your half brothers William and Daniel Thomas" declared Merlin.

"Ok" answers Gwen

Doctor Shaw then enters the room

"I see you're awake, do you remember these people?" asks the Doctor.

"Yes, my husband and brothers" answers Gwen.

"Good, and what's your name?" he inquires.

"Jennifer Pendrake" she answers.

"That's great, it seems that you just needed a few days to rest, we might be able to have you out by the end of the day" he iterates.

"Thank you" says Gwen

A few hours later, the four of them walk into Merlin's house with Merlin carrying the bag containing Gwen's dress.

"Welcome to your new home" says Arthur

"And this is your house Merlin?" questions Gwen.

"Yes ma'am" replies Merlin.

"Come on, I'll show you our room" suggested Arthur.

When they have got to the top of the stairs Gwaine says "Remember, keep it down, we don't want to hear you".

"SHUT UP GWAINE!" shouts Arthur.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

In Gwen and Arthur's room the newly reunited couple are sat in bed.

"I'm so sorry Gwen" says Arthur.

"For what?" asks Gwen.

"For having to raise two children by yourself" answers Arthur

"How do you know about Arthur and Isolde?" inquires Gwen

"Merlin has been showing us visions of the aftermath of the Battle of Camlann and our deaths" replies Merlin.

"He has?" says Gwen

Arthur then tells Gwen all about the visions that Merlin has been showing him and Gwaine, including Gwaine's funeral and the birth of the twins. After a silence that lasts a little while Arthur tells Gwen that he's sorry she had to raise the two of them alone. "But I wasn't alone, I had help, from Merlin, Leon, Percival and Gaius" replies Gwen.

The next morning at the dining table the 4 friends are discussing when and who they think will be resurrected next.

"I think it'll be Leon maybe today or tomorrow" says Gwaine

"Nah, I think it'll be Percival" retorts Arthur.

"What about Elyan and the twins?" says Gwen

"I don't know Gwen, I just don't know, I'm sorry" commented Merlin.

"Changing the subject now, you know the one thing I don't understand is how Gwen doesn't look a day older than when I last saw her, because and I hope this doesn't sound rude, how old were you when you died?" questions Gwaine.

"I was 63, it was disease that took me" answers Gwen.

"So how come you don't look any different to the last time I saw you?" asks Gwaine.

"I don't know, Merlin can you shed some light?" inquires Gwen

"The only thing that comes to mind is that to help rebuild Albion to its former glory Arthur needs the people that helped him the first time round, which means people being the same age they were when they knew him" explains Merlin.

"Why does all of this mystery seem to revolve around me?" exclaims Arthur.

"Because of the prophecy that's why clotpole" ranted Merlin

"So that means Elyan might come back but not the twins" guessed Gwen

"I'm sorry Gwen but it seems that way, at least to me" muttered Merlin.

"I don't want to cry so Merlin can you please show us another one of those visions that Arthur told me about?" asks Gwen

"Sure, let's go into the living room" answers Merlin

They all head towards the next room.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Merlin: _Æteowian unc feower se dæg se __līfgetwinna__ āstanden ac __mid þam þe__hīe__ sprecen._

A ghost vision then suddenly appears in the fireplace and when an image of Arthur Jr and Isolde appears, they are about 7 months old and playing with their mother when suddenly the Ghost Isolde says "Dada".

"Isolde, did you just say dada?" asks the Ghost Gwen.

"Dada, dada, dada" repeats the baby princess

"Your dad was a wonderful person, the love of my life and I'm just sorry that you'll never get to meet him". says Ghost Gwen

The image skips to a few months later when the twins are about 10 months old and Ghost Gwen is helping her children try to walk "Come on you can do it, I know you can" encourages Gwen.

Moments later the Ghost Arthur gets up and takes a few steps before falling over, then Isolde crawls over to her brother and tries to get up herself but she is unsuccessfully. "Don't worry honey, you'll walk soon enough".

Then the image fades and Arthur asks his wife how long it took Isolde to walk, she replies with "Oh she toddles for the first time 2 days after that, it's funny really, she started talking before Arthur, but he started walking first".

Suddenly the doors of the living room open to reveal Percival standing there in his armour "Well, well, well, its not a party without me is it?" he announces

"Percival!" says Gwaine in shock, then he gets up and greets his old friend

"So is someone gonna tell me what's going on?" asks Percival

"Here we go again" sighs Merlin.

Half an hour later, Percival is sat in a chair in the living room, next to Merlin "So we've all been resurrected at the age we were when we knew Arthur in order to help him bring around a new golden age or at least defeat a great evil" surmises the newly arrived knight.

"That's about the gist of it" says Merlin.

"And what year is it?" asks Percival

"It is the year of lord 2013" answers Arthur

"So I've been dead for over 1000 years" queried Percival.

"Well technically its closer to 1500 years but yes" reasoned Gwen.

"Oh and when we're out amongst the populace your name is Percy, not Percival, no one uses that anymore, ok" said Merlin

"Ok, but what's wrong with Percival?" asks the knight

"Nothing, its like I said though, no one uses Percival anymore, they use the shortened version, Percy. Oh and you're gonna need some clothes that people wear in this time period" said Merlin.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone minus Percival is sat in the living room watching the television

"And this is entertainment" affirmed Gwaine

"Yes, there are many different shows all about different things, there are factual shows, funny shows, there's something for everyone" confirms Merlin.

Percival then comes into the room dressed in jeans, a short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of trainers.

"So what do you think?" asks Percival.

"You look great Percival" answers Gwen.

"You think so?" questions Percival.

"Yes, definitely" replies Gwen.

"So what's next on the 'getting used to this time' agenda?" queries Percival.

"PUB!" chorus all the guys.

They all get into the car and Merlin drives them to the local pub, but before they walk in Merlin takes them to the side.

"Guys remember what I said, don't draw attention to yourselves yeah" said Merlin.

"Merlin, we're not stupid" answers Arthur

"Enough of this you sissy's, let's go" says a slightly over excite Gwaine

They all walk into the pub.

"We'll have four tankards of your finest mead please barman?" asks Percival

"Coming right up, ... oh hey Will, are these friends of yours?" asks the barman.

"Hi John, yeah, these guys are friends from way back, this is Arthur, Dan and Percy, guys this is my friend John" introduces Merlin.

They all say hi to each other and John the barman gives them all their drinks, then they go and sit at a table and start drinking their mead.

"This is good stuff" comments Gwaine.

"You got that right" replies Arthur.

"So Merlin, tell me more about your being a sorcerer?" asks Percival.

"I've been using magic since the day I was born, so technically I'm a warlock not a sorcerer" answers Merlin.

"But how did you learn spells when you lived in Ealdor?" questions Percival.

"I didn't I just used non-verbal spells, and a few that my mom told me from her time with my dad, it wasn't until I arrived at Camelot and started reading Gaius' spell books I started using verbal spells properly" explains Merlin.

While they continue to chat, at Avalon Lake, another boat arrives at the shore, this time containing Sir Leon, who gets out of the boat ad looks around him, not knowing what to think of all that has happened.

"Leon, is that you?" asks Gwen who has come down to the lake for a walk while the others went to the pub.

"Your majesty, you don't look a day over ..." starts Leon.

"... the last day Arthur saw me" finishes Gwen.

"Yes, is there a reason for that?" asks the newly reawakened knight.

"It's a long story" replies the Queen of Camelot.

"Well, it's about to get longer, look" points out Leon as the two of them see another boat glide towards the shore. When they get there, they see that is Elyan.

"Well, are you gonna help me up or what?" asks the knight.

Leon then helps his knight out of his boat coffin. "Elyan!" says Gwen in utter disbelief.

"Hello sister" says Elyan.

The siblings then greet each other with a hug. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" asks Elyan.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private" says Gwen.

Just as the three of them are about to walk off they hear crying "I know those cries" says Gwen who then looks into the third boat that arrived at shore without them noticing and sees her twins, just as they were they day she gave birth to them. "Arthur, Isolde, oh my god".

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine and Percival have just gotten out of the car and are laughing and joking with each other just like back in Camelot. When they get into the house Arthur calls out for Gwen and when there is no answer they walk straight down the corridor into the kitchen and find Leon and Elyan standing infront of the closed glass doors that lead to the garden.

"Leon, Elyan!" says Percival in utter surprise before he goes over to greet his old friends.

"What are you doing here? Where's Gwen?" inquires a worried Arthur.

"She's in there" says Elyan who like Leon is still dressed in his armour.

Arthur leads everyone else into the living room where Gwen is sat on the sofa that faces the kitchen door holding the twins. "Oh my god!" he exclaims as he walks over to his wife and children and sits down next to his wife and children.

"Arthur, meet your son Arthur Jr and your daughter Isolde" introduces Gwen.

"Hello there you two" says Arthur as he strokes what little hair there is on his son's head.

"Would you like to hold him?" asks Gwen and Arthur's answer is to nod his head and then Gwen hands over her son to his dad for the first time.

"He is so beautiful, as are you Isolde" comments Arthur.

"It seems as though you were wrong Merlin, the twins did come to this land after all" remarked Gwen.

"Yes, and for once I am happy to be. Hello you two, remember me, I'm your Uncle Merlin" put in Merlin.

"Elyan, get over here, come hold your niece" commanded Gwen.

Elyan then walks over to his sister and takes his baby niece off her "Hello again sweetie, you are going to be the most spoilt baby in all the world, you and your brother, for now you have a father as well as a mother plus one blood uncle and 4 adopted ones" says the knight.

"Don't tell her that, she's already been spoilt enough in one lifetime, you don't need to add another onto that" exclaims Gwaine.

"It doesn't matter, she will want for nothing in her life once more" replies Arthur.

Isolde starts to cry so Elyan hands her back to her mother who comforts her and then everyone leaves the room and leaves Arthur and Gwen alone with their twins.

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That night Gwen and Arthur stand over the cots that Merlin bought for Arthur Jr and Isolde watching them sleep. "I can't believe they actually came back" says Gwen while admiring her children.

"Neither can I, they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen" replies Arthur

"That they are" nodded Gwen.

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Merlin and the knights are talking "So what happens now" Percival asks.

"I don't know, I suppose we wait and try to figure out what evil we need to sort out so that Albion, sorry the UK can be a country of peace once more" explains Merlin.

"And how long's that gonna take?" Leon inquires

"I don't know, could be days, weeks, months or even years" answers the warlock.

"Great, so we just have to live out our lives in strange world where everyone thinks our lives were a myth" complains Gwaine.

"How do you think I feel, I'm an all powerful sorcerer in a world that doesn't believe magic exists anymore" iterates Merlin.

"Hey on the bright side, I'm alive in this world" says Elyan to which they all laugh.

A little while later they are all about to head to bed when Merlin stops them "Guys wait, this place only has 5 bed rooms, I have one, Gwen and Arthur have another and then the twins share, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to bunk up" explains Merlin.

Elyan raises his hand and says "I am not sharing with Gwaine".

Leon does the same to which Percival says "Alright so me and Gwaine'll share and then you two"

"Okay great all sorted, wait ... now it's all sorted" says Merlin who in the middle of that sentence paused and performed a non verbal spell".

"What did you do just then" questions Leon.

"Oh its just that in those two rooms there were only double beds, I just performed a spell to turn them into two single ones" replied Merlin.

"Enough of this, I need to sleep" announced Gwaine before walking out of the room followed by everyone else.

The next morning the 7 friends were sat around the large dining room table with the twins in high chairs eating breakfast when Merlin described to them many of the differences of the world in the 21st century after which Merlin waves his hand across the table and 5 brown files appear on the table.

"What are those Merlin?" asks Gwen

"These your majesty are your files, one for each of the knights and one for you, Arthur and the twins" explains Merlin.

"And what exactly are they for?" asks Percival

"They are your identities for the 21st century, I tried to stick true to who you all are, the main things that have changed are that some of you have different names" replies Merlin.

"Elijah Thomas" reads Elyan from the piece of paper in front of him.

"Yes brother to Jennifer Pendrake, brother in law to Arthur Pendrake and Uncle to Arthur Jr and Elizabeth Pendrake" says Merlin.

"Why does Isolde have to use her middle name?" inquires Arthur.

"Because Arthur, Isolde isn't a name that is used in this day and age while Elizabeth is" explains Merlin who continues by saying "In each of this files you will find a birth certificate, awards you received while at school and photos as well as other papers such as a marriage license in the case of Arthur and Gwen"

"This is all too much to take in, you've gone to so much effort Merlin to make sure we do not seem out of place in this century, thank you" surmised Leon.

"Its fine, so welcome to the 21st Century, the Pendrake family, Elijah Thomas, Daniel Jones, Percy Daniels and Leon White".

They all then smile and laugh, remembering their old lives but also looking forward to what is ahead of them.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I have decided to turn this chapter into the last installment of this part of the saga, the next one which I have not yet titled will be up in the next few days.**


End file.
